I Love You
by xxsnow
Summary: A series of one-shots about cats losing their mate/crush or finally being together. Request your favorite pairing if you want! (DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. DovexBumble

**So, I'm not starting Only Him any time soon. So I decided to make a series of one-shots.**

**Yes, I know, there are, like, a million of these. Still, I'm bored, and I'd like to give them a shot.**

**I'm going to try to make my one-shots happen during the middle of a book. For example, this sets a bit after The Last Hope. However, I haven't read warriors for a while, so I'm forgetting some things. So some of my stories will have.. no setting, just something I made up.**

**This one is really short, only because I can't think of anything to write about DovexBumble. **

* * *

Dovewing and Bumblestripe

Tigerheart stared at the smokey gray she-cat. Her head was leaning against a muscular gray tom's striped shoulders.

Tigerheart silently trudged after his clanmates. This whole time, he was thinking.

_What do I have that Bumblestripe doesn't? _Tigerheart pondered. He was devastated that Dovewing would choose Bumblestripe over him.

_Didn't she love me? She told me that nobody could ever replace me.. was this all just a lie!?_

Suddenly, it all clicked. Tigerheart remembered that before, when he was secretly meeting Dovewing, she told him something.

"Tigerheart, this won't work. I'm in ThunderClan, and you're in ShadowClan. We should.. just end this. I mean, there's a tom in ThunderClan who likes me, and I think I should be with him. Remember what happened to Leafpool and Crowfeather? I don't want it to be like that. We should be loyal to our Clans," Dovewing had said.

Tigerheart looked away, sinking down in his nest.

_I don't care if you already have a mate, I will always love you, Dovewing. I know that what you feel towards Bumblestripe will never be the same love you showed towards me._

Dovewing smiled, gazing into Bumblestripe's eyes. She felt guilty about Tigerheart, but pushed that feeling away. She only focused on the bulky pale gay tom in front of her, his brilliant blue eyes mesmerizing her. **  
**

* * *

**R&R! Also, any pairings you guys request for?**


	2. IvyxFox

**This pairing was requested by Skyfrost12.**

**Skyfrost12: Okay, I updated my last one-shot so it says blue eyes. Here's IvyxFox!**

**My next will probably be SilverxGray.**

* * *

Ivypool and Foxleap

Foxleap gazed at the pretty silver-and-white tabby she-cat. Ivypool was washing her white paws by the Highrock.

The reddish-brown tabby tom was crouched in the shadows, lost in his thoughts.

_I've always liked Ivypool.. but does she like me back? I'm just too nervous to tell her how I feel! _Foxleap's tail slightly twitched, frustrated.

Foxleap took a deep breath. _Okay, it's now or never.. she's alone, not with her friends. I should tell her! Wait, no! I should invite her to hunt, and then tell her!_

Foxleap casually strolled up to Ivypool, settling down beside her. The she-cat glanced up at Foxleap, smiling.

"Hey, Ivypool! Well, uh, I was wondering.. do you, maybe want to.. you know, hunt? If you're not busy!" Foxleap quickly added.

Ivypool purred, "Sure! We're friends, right? Let's go!"

"Yeah.. just.. friends," Foxleap muttered under his breath quietly. _Well, better go before I lose my confidence._

Foxleap followed Ivypool, stopping when he caught a scent of squirrel. He crouched down, eyes fixed on a squirrel nibbling on a nut. Foxleap lightly approached the clump of brown fur and lunged forward, grabbing the squirrel with his sharp claws. He quickly nipped it's neck and thanked StarClan for it's life.

Foxleap was padding back to camp with Ivypool. He suddenly stopped walking, remembering the purpose of the hunt.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you.. well, um, Ivypool? I… like you. A lot. I mean, I guess I was always afraid and nervous to tell you, you know? I was afraid you would never love me back.. or.. you liked another tom instead of me and-" Ivypool gently slapped her tail across Foxleap's muzzle.

"Stupid furball, I get it! And, yes.. I do. I love you, Foxleap, and I always will."

* * *

**I think Erin Hunter told her readers to imagine who Ivypool was mates with.. so.. Foxleap.**


	3. SilverxGray

**Silverstream and Graystripe was suggested by Guest. So, here it is! I'm not sure if this was what you wanted, but oh well. **

**Tomorrow, I will probably do EmberskyofShadowclan's requests.**

**EmberskyofShadowclan: Ok, thanks! Could you maybe comment or PM me if you want the pairings to be together, or no? Like, for example, Thrushpelt losing Bluestar to Oakfur?**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

Silverstream and Graystripe

Graystripe has been sulking and grieving for sunrises now. He couldn't get over the fact that Silverstream died. She died giving birth to his- no, _their_ kits. He could still remember that day.

_**Flashback**_

Cinderpelt was trying to stop Silverstream from losing too much blood.

"It's not working! She's loosing too much blood! At this rate, she'll die!" Cinderpelt cried.

Silverstream had weakly meowed a goodbye to her love, Graystripe. Then, she was gone.

_**End of flashback**_

Graystripe had watched his mate give birth and die. He had carried Featherkit and Stormkit back to ThunderClan camp with Cinderpelt.

Graystripe remembered that day like it was yesterday. He sighed, and stumbled to his nest, not bothering to eat.

Silverstream was pacing back and forth in StarClan. She couldn't bear to see her love in his camp, grieving for her.

"There must be some way.." Silverstream muttered to herself. She curled into a ball, wondering how she could help Graystripe.

Silverstream then shot up. _I can visit him in a dream! I will tell him that he should move on. _

Graystripe opened his eyes. There was a starry silver-gray and black tabby she-cat in front of him, her bright blue eyes sparkling with love.

"Silverstream!" Graystripe raced towards her side, purring loudly and pressing against her.

"Graystripe, I came to tell you that I am happy in StarClan. I am watching over Featherkit and Stormkit. Take care of them. I also wanted to say that you should move on. Help your family and friends instead of mourning for me," Silverstream meowed.

Graystripe looked away sadly for a moment before staring at Silverstream. He nodded.

Silverstream smiled and purred, "We will meet again in StarClan. Here, we have no boundaries. We can finally be together without worrying about being caught. Remember, Graystripe, I love you, and I will always be by your side."


	4. BluexThrush

**Here it is.. Thrushpelt and Bluestar. Sorry for the shortness. It _is_** **a one-shot, but still, I was hoping for some to be long.**

* * *

Thrushpelt and Bluestar

Thrushpelt bounded out of camp, wondering why Bluefur left. It looked like she had snuck out, glancing around to make sure nobody saw her.

He followed the sweet scent of his love until it led to the RiverClan border. The pale blue-gray she-cat touched noses with a large, sleek reddish brown tom. The tom reeked of fish and the river.

Thrushpelt's heart sunk when he saw Bluefur and.. Oakheart, was it? Bluefur was teaching Oakheart how to climb trees while he vowed to teach Bluefur how to swim.

The two later made a nest by the roots of the great oaks. They curled up together, falling asleep. Thrushpelt shut his eyes tightly, wondering if this was just a dream.

_No, no, no, NO! Bluefur can NOT love Oakheart! Why, StarClan? What have I ever done that could've made this happen? Bluefur is not disloyal to ThunderClan! She's supposed to be mine! Bluefur.. oh Bluefur.. we could've had kits.. a bright future.. but instead you choose to be with him.._ Thrushpelt continued thinking like this until it was almost dawn.

Thrushpelt raced back to camp, not caring if they heard him. His thundering paws and snapping twigs probably could've been heard throughout the whole forest, scaring away the prey.

When the Clan knew about Bluefur's pregnancy, Thrushpelt agreed to pretend to be their father.

"I'll love these kits as if they're mine," Thrushpelt had promised.

Thrushpelt smiled sadly, recalling that day. He had hoped that offering to pose as the kits' fathers would show Bluestar how much he loved her. But she still had feelings for Oakheart. Now, Thrushpelt is in StarClan with Oakheart, waiting for their love.


	5. IvyxHawk

**Okay, this is slightly longer. Tomorrow, I may only have time to write two more one-shots: Jayfeather and Half Moon, and maybe Berrynose and Honeyfern. Then, I leave for my vacay (vacation). So two more one-shots before you guys may never hear from me for two months.**

**This is for EmberskyofShadowclan. She requested this.**

**Redfire: Ok, I might make BerryxHoney. Should it be when they find love, or when Honeyfern dies?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Ivypool and Hawkfrost

Ivypool opened her eyes, immediately recognizing the forest as the Place of No Stars. She gazed around, looking for a certain tom.

"Hawkfrost!" A large, muscular dark brown tabby tom appeared from the dark shadows.

The silver-and-white tabby she-cat raced forward, her striped tail streaming out behind her. Hawkfrost touched noses with her, meowing a greeting.

When Ivypool's dark blue eyes met Hawkfrost's ice-blue eyes, a warm feeling shot through her. Her white paws tingled. Ivypool didn't understand what the feeling meant, but she liked it.

Ivypool dreamily followed Hawkfrost as he led her towards the yowls of battling cats. Hawkfrost's thorn-sharp claws slid out, ready to tear through bloody fur.

Hawkfrost crouched down, his narrowed eyes watching Ivypool's every move. He lunged for her neck, but she dodged at the last heartbeat.

Ivypool pounced onto the tom, her claws digging painfully into his powerful, massive shoulders. He tried not to let out a shriek, and flipped over so he was on top.

Ivypool struggled, but couldn't push the heavy, big tom off. She marveled at his broad muzzle, and how his muscles rippled under his striped coat.

Hawkfrost seized this moment to score his claws across Ivypool's face and ears, leaving a nick. Ivypool kicked herself for thinking about Hawkfrost while she was supposed to be training.

She let herself fall limp, a sign of defeat. Hawkfrost was about to let her go when she wiggled out of his weight and leaped onto him, her claws at his throat.

"Hah! I tricked you!" Ivypool gloated, purring.

Hawkfrost rolled his eyes and shoved her off of him.

"Good job, if this was a living cat, you would've got him by then," Hawkfrost praised.

Ivypool smiled, scooting closer so their pelts brushed. Hawkfrost gazed down at the lithe she-cat. Was he falling for her?

_No! I can't fall in love with Ivypool! I have to get her prepared for the battle against the Clans! Tigerstar would be ashamed of me if he knew that I was dreaming about a living she-cat. _Hawkfrost frowned, lost in his thoughts.

Hawkfrost's tail had somehow intertwined with Ivypool's. _Okay.. so maybe this one time I can be with her._

The two padded off, silver and white mixed with dark brown.


	6. Half MoonxJayfeather

**Last one-shot before I leave. Bye guys. This is ALSO suggested by EmberskyofShadowclan.**

**Swanfeather: I won't be updating for about 2 months.. also, I do OCs, yes. I need ideas for the pairings, for example Cinderheart loses Firestar to Sandstorm and how she felt. Only an example.**

* * *

Half Moon and Jayfeather

I sighed, wishing that Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were here in StarClan with me. However, there was one specific she-cat who still haunted my dreams.

Half Moon. The beautiful white she-cat with dark green eyes. I smiled; just thinking about her made me happy. Whenever I thought about Half Moon, I was less grumpy, says the other cats.

I snorted. Yeah, _I'm _grumpy. Thinking about my love made me extremely sad, so I decided to go on a walk.

On my walk, I passed many flower shrubs. The flowers were so white.. like Half Moon's snowy pelt. The dark, green shrubs were like her eyes… _Stop it! Stop thinking about her! _

I frowned, my tail dragging and ears pinned. Other StarClan cats kept shooting sympathetic glances at me as I walked by. I ignored the pitiful looks.

I kept walking, almost bumping into Bluestar. The pale blue-gray she-cat was smiling at me. I tilted my head, gazing around. There were a group of StarClan cats, and they were clustered in front of someone..

_Half Moon! _The cats broke their group to reveal a certain white she-cat. I instantly bolted forward, purring deeply and rubbing against Half Moon.

"Jayfeather, stop it! Wow, you must be really glad to see me!" Half Moon laughed, twining their tails.

Jayfeather answered, "Oh, Half Moon, you have no idea! I'll admit, all I've been doing these past few sunrises was sitting around in boredom, wishing you were with me. How'd you get here? Why are you here?"

Jayfeather continued bombing her with questions until she lightly closed his muzzle with her tail.

"Well, your friends here.."- Half Moon gestured to Bluestar's group- "Thought that it would be best if I payed you a little visit. So, I'm spending a few days with you!"

Jayfeather flashed the group of cats a bright smile of thanks before walking off with Half Moon, chattering excitedly.


	7. Author's Note

**Okay, I just have to say something.**

**I have a lot of stories planned in my mind, and I'm writing down all the cat names I can think of. If I need OCs, I will announce that in my stories, but for now, don't send any. Thanks.**

**BUT... that wasn't all! ALSO.. I will not continue my series of one-shots until further notice. I doubt that next year, I will have as much time to update as I did this school year. That doesn't mean that I'll be gone, though. I moved AGAIN this year.. and my new school will be twice as hard. So I'll most likely spend my time studying, doing homework, or being in my after-school clubs.**

**I'll only update my one-shot series if I'm bored or want to practice and test my writing skills. I'll spend most of my free time with my other stories.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this note. I bet that less than half of you read the whole thing, but oh well. xD**


End file.
